


Car Trouble

by FlyingPig225



Category: Naruto, Naruto The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show
Genre: Bars, Break Up, Cars, Funny, Gay, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Late Nights, M/M, idk what to tag, kankurou had a breakup :(, lol, sakura's car breaks down, teeny mention of sasnar, there's one suuuuuper tiny kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPig225/pseuds/FlyingPig225
Summary: Kankurou accidentally sets off Shino's car alarm. Things ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dfhiuwehfiPDnoiefu dear god i love this ship too much but N O O N E E L S E D O E S. so i must satisfy myself with the gay. anyhow this just kind of came to me??? i dont really know. anyhow enjoy!

“What the hell?”

It was most definitely too late for this, Kankurou thinks as he checks his watch. After his recent breakup, some of his friends (Naruto, Sakura and Kiba) decided to take him out to a bar and now he was half-sober and trying to find his car. Naruto had gotten a call from Sasuke, and he’d had to leave early--Sakura’s car had broken down and Kiba had told Kankurou to “wait for him”-- the puppet master had been waiting for an hour.

The bar was close to a neighbourhood, and there was no parking places at the bar, so Kankurou had decided to park in the apartment complex’s parking lot. Now, he was stumbling through said parking lot looking for his car.

It was one in the morning, Kankurou reflects, and he sighs in gratitude as he spots his car. He’s ashamed to admit it, but his car is a black Prius he’d bought last year. He argued that it was saving the environment, but that hadn’t stopped Temari and Gaara from laughing their asses off.

He makes his way over to the car, and he thinks about hugging it but decides against it. He opens the car door and--

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It’s loud and obnoxious, a car alarm, and even more so when you’re barely sober enough to function. Kankurou groans in frustration, trying the car handle one more time, but it doesn’t open. What are the odds that someone who lived in this neighbourhood had the same exact car as him?

He walked around to the back of the car, and checked the license plate. Definitely not his. He unlocked his phone and leaned against the car, dialing Kiba to see where the idiot was. Then, he heard footsteps and grumbling and put his phone back in his pocket.

He whipped around to see someone a lot more attractive than his drunk self could handle. But clearly this person wasn’t in the mood, because they were glaring at Kankurou like he was the lamest person in the galaxy.

“You have 30 seconds to explain or run.” The man mumbles, leaning against his car and running a hand through the highly frizzy hair.

“I’m really sorry. Your car looks exactly like mine, and I didn’t bother to check the license plate, and I’m kind of drunk right now but at least your car alarm works, right? Also, you’re really attractive.”

The man blinks, and smiles. “Thank you. I don’t get that every day. I’m gonna believe you this time, alright? I’ll help you find your car.” He says. Kankurou grins. “Cool.”

“How old are you, anyway?” Kankurou asks, as they walk through the parking lot searching for the puppeteer’s car. “I’m 23.” The man replies, frowning slightly. Kankurou smiles. “24, sucker.” He receives a light slap on the arm for this.

“Name?” The man asks, looking at Kankurou with dark brown eyes that kind of shimmered in the streetlights and Kankurou knows the fluttering in his chest all too well. “Kankurou Sunagakure. You?” Kankurou replies, tearing his gaze away. “Shino Aburame.” Shino replies, and then he points.

“Is that your car? The license plate starts with a w.” Kankurou nods, and shoots over to his car. This time, he does hug it and experimentally pulls the car handle. The door clicks open.

Shino smiles, and then yawns. “Alright. Glad I could help you. Goodnight.” He says, and starts making his way back to his apartment. Kankurou nods, and then pauses, and then runs after him.

He taps Shino on the shoulder, making him whirl around before relaxing. “You scared me,” he says quietly. Kankurou smiles apologetically. “Sorry. But I was wondering, can I take you out for coffee sometime? To make it up to you.” He says, thinking quickly. He feels his face go warm.

Shino smiles faintly. “Sure,” he says, and looks Kankurou up and down. “Do you have a pen? I can write down my phone number so we can figure out the details.” Luckily, Kankurou fished a pen out of his pocket. Shino scribbled down his phone number onto Kankurou's hand.

“Okay. Text me when you get home, alright?” Shino says, and kisses Kankurou lightly on the cheek before disappearing into the night.

Kankurou grins and feels his heart beat fast.

~~

Shino felt himself barely drift off into slumber when his phone went off. He was about to curse whoever texted him out, but realized it was the guy he’d helped earlier. The text read :

**“How about 9am tomorrow at the starbucks downtown?”**

Shino can’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i know it was cheesy and short but W H A T E V E R have a gr8 day


End file.
